Albus Potter et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers
by HugoWeasley9
Summary: 21 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, la nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers marquera le retour de la magie noire. Un retour qui divisera l'école en deux et qui risquera de la faire plonger dans les ténèbres. Chacun des élèves sera confronté à un choix, évident pour certains, déchirant pour d'autres...
1. Lily : le Poudlard Express

_Sous la direction de la professeur McGonagall, Poudlard avait continué à prospérer et à former les meilleurs sorciers au monde. Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était désormais occupé par Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Albus Potter, fils du célèbre Harry Potter, commençait sa troisième année en compagnie de sa cousine et amie Rose Weasley. Ils étaient à Gryffondor, avec James Potter, le grand frère d'Albus, Hugo Weasley, le petit frère de Rose et la plupart de leurs cousins : Dominique, fille de Bill et Fleur Delacour, Molly et Lucy, filles de Percy et Audrey et Fred, fils de George et Angelina Johnson. Seuls Roxanne, fille de George et d'Angelina, et Louis, fils de Bill et Fleur, n'avaient pas intégré la maison Gryffondor : Roxanne était à Serdaigle et Louis à Serpentard. Un an après son entrée à Poudlard, ce dernier avait été rejoint par Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass._

 _Cette année, Lily Potter, la sœur de James et d'Albus, faisait son entrée à Poudlard, un moment qu'elle attendait depuis de nombreuses années._

 **Lily**

Lorsque Lily entra dans le célèbre Poudlard Express pour la première fois, elle fut submergée par l'émotion. Elle était impatiente de découvrir la magie de Poudlard, un mythe qui l'animait depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle était fière d'avoir enfin l'opportunité d'apprendre à devenir une grande sorcière mais elle avait également peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Son père était considéré comme l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, son frère ainé James venait d'être élu préfet de la maison Gryffondor et était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école et son autre frère Albus avait aussi fait forte impression pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas être la ratée de la famille, la seule qui n'était pas « exceptionnelle ». Elle voulait qu'on parle d'elle comme on parlait de ses parents, de ses oncles ou de ses frères, qu'on l'admire, qu'on l'aime. Mais elle appréhendait beaucoup toutes comparaisons avec ces derniers. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas intégrer la maison Gryffondor, dans le risque de se retrouver dans l'ombre des héros de sa famille.

Elle s'assit dans un compartiment du train avec les jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander Dragonneau. C'était les fils de Luna Lovegood, une des meilleures amies de ses parents. Curieusement, les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Lorcan avait de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons et une posture maladroite, il était grand, très mince et semblait peu à l'aise dans son corps. Au contraire, Lysander avait des yeux verts, un regard vif et une coupe de cheveux coiffée au millimètre près. Il était de taille moyenne mais incroyablement musclé pour son jeune âge. Le premier était timide, avait des difficultés à s'imposer, à s'affirmer mais était particulièrement intelligent. Le second était à l'aise avec les gens, aimait s'exprimer, monopoliser la parole et l'attention mais était loin d'être aussi brillant que son frère. Lily les connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Luna étant sa marraine et sa mère, Ginny Weasley, étant celle de Lorcan.

Ils discutèrent de Poudlard, du fonctionnement des cours, des maisons, du Choixpeau magique. Lily était en train d'expliquer à ses amis pourquoi elle aimerait, comme eux, aller à Serdaigle. Et, alors que Lysander était en train de se moquer d'elle en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas digne d'aller dans cette grande maison, Albus, Fred, Hugo et Rose, les cousins de Lily, débarquèrent en compagnie d'une autre jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux cours, le teint pâle et un visage fin.

Rose la présenta aux jumeaux et à Lily. Elle s'appelait Kate Glinder, était à Gryffondor et entrait comme Fred et Hugo en deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux l'année dernière et depuis, ils formaient avec Rose et Albus un groupe soudé.

-Pas trop stressée sœurette ? demanda ce dernier à sa petite sœur.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Elle entretenait une très bonne relation avec son grand frère. Il l'avait toujours aidé, toujours soutenu et n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle. C'était la personne dont elle était le plus proche : elle lui confiait tout et pouvait vraiment être elle-même en sa présence. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager à son frère ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Tandis que Hugo et Fred rigolaient avec les jumeaux, Lily lui dévoila toutes ses peurs, toutes ses inquiétudes. Il se montra attentif et compréhensif. Elle lui avait déjà évoqué son choix de ne pas aller à Gryffondor, il ne lui avait alors rien répondu, pensant que cela lui passerait mais la voyant plus sure d'elle que jamais, il se décida à lui donner son avis.

-Tu sais Lily, il y a deux ans, avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai dit à papa que j'avais peur de me trouver à Serpentard. Et je me souviens mot pour mot de ce qu'il m'avait répondu : « Albus Severus Potter, tu as reçu les prénoms de deux directeurs de Poudlard, l'un deux était à Serpentard et c'était un homme au courage remarquable ». Il m'a aussi expliqué que je pouvais dire au Choixpeau quelle maison je voulais ou ne voulais pas intégrer. C'est ce que j'ai fait en lui demandant de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard et aujourd'hui, même si je suis heureux à Gryffondor, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir laissé choisir car il connait tes qualités, ton caractère mieux que toi-même et il sait quelle maison te correspond le mieux. Alors si je peux te donner un conseil : laisse au Choixpeau la décision et je te promets que tu te retrouveras dans une maison où tu pourras t'épanouir.

Il conclut sa déclaration par un bisou sur le front puis interpella la sorcière à chariot qui passait devant eux.

-Il vous reste quelques dizaines de chocogrenouilles pour nous ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant des gallions d'or.

Le reste du voyage se déroula à merveille. Plus le train approchait de Poudlard, moins Lily était anxieuse. Elle adorait l'ambiance qui régnait au sein du Poudlard Express, elle se sentait comme chez elle, accompagnée de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle ne se doutait pas du tout que cette première année se transformera en un cauchemar sans fin.

 **CHAPITRE 2 DISPONIBLE**


	2. Albus : le Choixpeau magique

**Albus**

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table qui correspondait à leur maison respective. Albus, comme à son habitude, se retrouva aux côtés de Rose, Hugo, Fred et Kate. C'était sans aucun doute ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard.

Les trois premiers étant ses cousins, il les connaissait depuis toujours et une grande complicité s'était installée entre eux et plus particulièrement avec Rose. Il était entré à Poudlard avec elle il y a deux ans et avait tout connu, tout vécu à ses côtés. C'était une fille formidablement attachante qui ne cessait de sourire et de positiver.

Il avait rencontré Kate dès son arrivée à Poudlard car il avait été choisi pour être son tuteur. Depuis quelques années, chaque nouveau devait être accompagné par un élève de sa maison qui entrait en deuxième année. Ce "parrain" était choisi par le préfet. Albus avait été fasciné par cette jeune fille et son côté mystérieux. Elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, aucune faiblesse et avait toujours refusé l'aide d'Albus (par fierté, supposait-il). Si celui-ci n'avait donc pas vraiment pu remplir ses fonctions de tuteur, il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle et l'avait intégré au groupe.

L'arrivée des nouveaux élèves fit taire le vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent sur un banc au premier rang qui leur était réservé. Ils paraissaient inquiets. Albus aperçut Lily, entourée des deux jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander. Etonnamment, elle semblait beaucoup moins stressée que ses camarades, presque sereine. La voyant chercher son regard, Albus lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit par un sourire puis se tourna vers les professeurs. La cérémonie allait commencer.

Après la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau magique, le directeur adjoint, le professeur Neville Londubat, commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Neville était le parrain d'Albus et le professeur de botanique. Il occupait la fonction de directeur de Gryffondor et de directeur adjoint de Poudlard depuis trois ans.

-Ackerley Mike ! s'écria-t-il.

Un jeune garçon se leva, s'avança et s'assit sur un tabouret placé devant la Grande Table réservée aux professeurs. Le directeur adjoint lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes de réflexion, annonça le nom de la maison que Mike devait rejoindre : « Serdaigle ! ». Des applaudissements se firent entendre.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce que le premier jumeau, Lysander Dragonneau, soit appelé. Connaissant son caractère orgueilleux, Albus était persuadé que Lysander irait soit à Serpentard, soit à Gryffondor. Il ne s'était pas trompé puisque, à la grande déception de l'intéressé, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Son frère, Lorcan, pour sa part, rejoignit comme il le souhaitait, Serdaigle. En effet, son intelligence et sa sagesse collaient parfaitement avec la philosophie de la maison.

Les élèves se succédèrent et de nombreux rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor, au grand bonheur d'Albus. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention : Martin Olliver. Il était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, avait des cheveux très blonds et des yeux très bleus. Mais au-delà de son physique, il avait un charme naturel, une prestance, une aura. Ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres et Albus ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette force qu'il dégageait l'effrayait beaucoup.

Arriva ensuite le tour de Lily. Albus était vraiment heureux de la voir enfin faire face à la Répartition, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait d'appartenir à une maison au sein de Poudlard. Mais il redoutait le choix que ferait le Choixpeau magique car il voulait vraiment qu'elle vienne à Gryffondor à ses côtés. Mais il était conscient qu'elle pourrait être plus heureuse dans une autre maison.

Lily s'assit doucement sur le tabouret. Elle était devenue toute rouge. Neville posa le chapeau pointu sur son crâne. Pendant de longues secondes, la salle resta silencieuse, le chapeau également. Lily ferma les yeux.

-Serpentard ! s'exclama le Choixpeau magique.

Sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades, Lily rejoignit la table de Serpentard, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Albus était partagé. Sa sœur semblait très heureuse d'aller à Serpentard même s'il savait qu'elle aurait préféré Serdaigle. Mais il avait peur de s'éloigner d'elle, de la voir se rapprocher d'autres personnes comme Scorpius Malefoy. Même s'il ne le détestait pas autant que son père détestait Drago Malefoy, Albus ne portait pas Scorpius dans son cœur. Surtout depuis que ce dernier avait sympathisé avec Rose.

A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il envoya un message à sa mère, Ginny Weasley, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard : « Elle s'y épanouira. Embrasse-la de notre part 😉 ». Une réponse qui rassura Albus. Sa mère avait raison, si elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard, c'était parce qu'elle y serait plus heureuse.

La répartition finie, la directrice de Poudlard, la professeur Mc Gonagall, allait débuter son discours. Cette année, c'était un moment particulièrement attendu puisqu'elle allait annoncer aux élèves si oui ou non le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se tiendrait cette année à Poudlard.

En effet, en raison de la mort de Cédric Diggory qui était survenue en 1994, l'année où le père d'Albus avait concouru, cet évènement fut interdit. Mais il y a dix ans, les directeurs des trois écoles avaient décidé de l'autoriser de nouveau, avec des consignes de sécurité encore plus strictes. Il s'était déroulé il y a dix ans à Durmstrang et il y a cinq ans à Beauxbatons. Cette année, il était donc censé voir le jour à Poudlard. Mais le département de la coopération magique internationale désirant la plus haute sécurité, les élèves ne devaient être au courant de la tenue du « concours » qu'à leur arrivée dans l'école. Ils ignoraient donc si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait bel et bien voir le jour à Poudlard cette année. Mais ils allaient bientôt le découvrir.

 **CHAPITRE 3 DISPONIBLE**


	3. Molly : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

**Molly**

Molly Weasley II était la fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley. Elle était grande, mince et avait hérité des cheveux roux de son père. Elle était sans arrêt dans l'action, incapable d'être passive et suivait son instinct dans toute situation. Comme ses deux parents, elle était à Gryffondor. C'était une élève exemplaire qui excellait dans toutes les matières. C'était pourquoi elle avait été préfet, encore une fois comme Percy Weasley, pendant sa cinquième année. Elle vivait désormais sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard, à sa plus grande tristesse.

Elle était assise aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, Octavia Jordan, fille de Lee Jordan, un ancien membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore désormais Auror. Elles avaient le même âge, la même vision idéaliste du monde et étaient plus complices que quiconque.

Son petit copain, Finn Beal, était à Poufsouffle. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis l'année dernière et ils avaient une grande passion en commun : le Quidditch.

En effet, depuis sa deuxième année, Molly était l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor. Elle avait presque fait aussi bien que Harry Potter qui avait été nommé à ce poste dès son arrivée dans l'école de magie. Elle était très douée et incontestablement la meilleure attrapeuse de Poudlard actuellement. Elle avait permis à son équipe de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons à chaque reprise ces cinq dernières années.

La professeur McGonagall, directrice de l'école, se leva.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, je suis certaine que vous serez très bien accueillis par tout le monde. En particulier par votre maison, votre préfet et le tuteur qui vous sera désigné dans les jours qui viennent. Je suis très heureuse également de retrouver les autres élèves, ainsi que toute l'équipe de professeurs qui se trouve derrière moi.

Elle marqua une pause, quelques personnes applaudirent mais tout le monde ne pensait qu'à une chose : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Molly, en particulier, espérait de tout son cœur, qu'il ait lieu cette année. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle désirait participer à cet évènement, afin d'assouvir sa grande soif de compétition et d'adrénaline. C'était ce qui la motivait en cours, ce qui la poussait à être la meilleure. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances d'être choisie et de gagner.

Minerva McGonagall reprit son discours.

-Vous avez certainement déjà entendu parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par vos parents, vos frères, vos amis. J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, vous vivrez pleinement cet évènement qui se déroulera ici à Poudlard !

Tous les élèves se levèrent, crièrent de joie. Molly prit Octavia dans ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux : son rêve pouvait enfin devenir réalité. Elle avait tant redouté que le tournoi soit annulé pour une quelconque raison. Cette nouvelle la libéra de son angoisse.

-Nous accueillerons donc les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang dans deux semaines. Et la Coupe de Feu, qui choisira les trois participants au tournoi, sera ouverte aux inscriptions pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui suivront leur arrivée. Pour rappel, seuls les élèves majeurs, âgés de plus de dix-sept ans, ou qui seront majeurs avant janvier 2020, pourront concourir. Mais cette année, pour inclure tout le monde, nous avons décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle règle. Chaque champion devra être assisté d'un élève de sa maison en troisième, quatrième ou cinquième année. L'identité de cette personne devra être précisée sur le papier d'inscription que vous déposerez dans la Coupe de Feu.

Molly adora cette initiative. Elle s'était toujours dit que la règle de la majorité privait de nombreux élèves d'une participation au tournoi. Désormais, ceux qui ne pourraient jamais s'inscrire en tant que champion, l'évènement se déroulant que tous les cinq ans, auraient la possibilité d'être sollicités pour être leur assistant.

Elle se demanda alors qui elle pourrait choisir pour l'aider. James Potter ? Trop crâneur, elle ne pourrait jamais passer plus de deux minutes en sa compagnie, ses pics et ses réflexions étant aussi insupportables qu'irrespectueuses. Sa petite sœur, Lucy ? Jamais elle n'accepterait d'être son assistante. Elle était déjà assez jalouse de la grande réussite de Molly et faisait tout pour ne pas rester dans son ombre.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, son choix porta sur son autre cousin Albus Potter. C'était un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle l'appréciait et aimait sa personnalité. Il était très mur, très réfléchi, se préoccupait beaucoup des autres, de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Il semblait à la fois sensible tout en laissant transparaitre une force très profonde. Son niveau en cours était très bon, notamment, elle avait entendu, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, là où Molly éprouvait quelques difficultés. Elle était persuadée que leurs profils étaient complémentaires et qu'ils pourraient leur permettre d'être les grands vainqueurs du Tournoi. Elle allait tout de même y réfléchir plus sérieusement avant de lui proposer.

La directrice conclut son discours en souhaitant aux élèves une excellente année et surtout, un bon appétit.

Les assiettes, remplis de multiples mets différents s'envolèrent jusqu'aux tables des élèves qui s'empressèrent de les entamer, à la seconde où elles atterrissaient devant eux.

Seule Molly ne mangeait pas. Si elle avait été très heureuse d'après la nouvelle dans les secondes qui la suivirent, la réalité venait de la rattraper très vite et elle se posa plein de questions. Et si elle n'était pas sélectionnée par la Coupe de Feu pour représenter Poudlard ? Et si elle n'était pas la hauteur ? Etait-elle vraiment capable de passer trois épreuves si difficiles, disait-on, à réussir ? Pourquoi y arriverait-elle là où des centaines d'autres ont échoué ? Le doute s'installa en la jeune fille et elle alla dormir le ventre vide et l'esprit nourri d'interrogations.

 **CHAPITRE 4 DISPONIBLE**


	4. Scorpius : une journée à Poudlard

**Scorpius**

Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy et d'Astoria Greengrass, se leva. Il dormait au dortoir de Serpentard, en haut d'un lit superposé. Sous lui se trouvait Louis Weasley, fils de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. C'était son meilleur ami.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, Scorpius avait eu pour tuteur Louis. Même si les relations entre leurs familles respectives n'étaient plus si mauvaises, les deux garçons n'avaient, au départ, pas vraiment été réjouis à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec l'autre. Mais au fil de l'année, ils avaient appris à se connaitre, à s'apprécier et ils étaient depuis devenus inséparables.

Louis était même parti en vacances avec les Malefoy l'été dernier et les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'avaient fait que renforcer leur complicité.

Ils se disaient tout, s'aidaient, se conseillaient, rigolaient. Ils passaient la majorité de leur temps avec leurs trois autres amis, également à Serpentard : les jumelles Betty et Lia Langdam et Charles Lowmore.

Les deux premières, en troisième année comme Scorpius, étaient physiquement identiques : taille fine, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus et sourire provocateur. Louis était très attiré par Betty. Il la trouvait plus chaleureuse et plus sympathique que sa jumelle qui était selon lui d'une froideur insupportable. Quant à Charles, grand à la peau mate, c'était un garçon malin et un très bon orateur (voire manipulateur). Il pouvait faire croire à tout le monde tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était arrivé à Serpentard en même temps que Louis.

Après avoir attendu que les filles aient fini de se préparer, les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant d'ensuite aller en cours.

Ce matin, Scorpius avait, à son plus grand bonheur, cours de potion. C'était incontestablement ses moments préférés de la semaine, non pas parce qu'il aimait la matière, simplement parce que sa voisine de classe était la fille dont il était amoureux depuis deux ans. Il en profitait pour lui parler, se rapprocher d'elle, en savoir plus sur qui elle était. Et tout ce qu'il découvrait le rendait encore plus fou d'elle.

Après son bol de céréales de Moldus qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, il partit donc, en compagnie des jumelles, à la salle des potions. Deux escaliers plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur cours avec quelques minutes de retard.

Scorpius entra en premier et alors que tout le monde fixait le retardataire, il la vit. Rose Weasley. La plus belle, la plus incroyable des femmes de la Terre à ses yeux. Celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, qui était présente dans tous ses rêves.

Après de plates excuses auprès du professeur Prick, il alla s'asseoir à sa place à côté d'elle. Rose lui adressa un simple sourire pour le saluer. Embarrassé, le jeune Serpentard lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête timide.

Le professeur Prick était le directeur de Serdaigle et le professeur de potions. Il avait, à la sortie de Poudlard, commencé à travailler au Ministère de la Magie avant de rejoindre les rangs de l'école de magie. Il était en dernière année lorsque la Bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu et il s'était fièrement battu aux côtés d'Harry Potter et ses camarades.

Il commença le cours. Aujourd'hui, les élèves devaient préparer à deux une potion d'enflure. Après qu'il ait expliqué comment procéder, Rose et Scorpius se mirent à travailler. Etant une élève très brillante et passionnée de potions, elle guidait son partenaire. « Va chercher la fiole s'il te plait », « Occupe-toi de la dilution ». Ce dernier s'exécutait mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il arrêtait ce qu'il faisait pour la regarder. Il adorait l'observer lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Elle était si séduisante dans son élément.

Les deux heures se passèrent à merveille. Ils finirent le travail en premier et purent ainsi discuter en attendant leurs camarades. Scorpius lui posait de multiples questions sur elle, sur ses amis, sa famille, la faisait rire et commençait à se confier à elle. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait rire, il se sentait plus à l'aise à ses côtés.

Compte-tenu de la rivalité entre les Weasley et les Malefoy, le fils de Drago avait été beaucoup critiqué et ignoré par tous les nombreux cousins Weasley présents à Poudlard. Tous sauf deux : Louis et Rose. C'était une fille naturellement gentille. Elle respectait et aimait tout le monde et elle était convaincue que tout homme est profondément bon. Scorpius n'était pas forcément son ami mais elle le saluait dans les couloirs, lui demandait de ses nouvelles lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle. Et elle semblait même passer des bons moments en cours de potions avec lui. Mais il était conscient qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec Albus Potter et compagnie plutôt qu'avec lui.

Le cours fini, Scorpius retrouva Louis, mangea avec lui puis ils profitèrent de leur après-midi libre pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Sur le chemin, il lui raconta tout ce que lui avait dit Rose dans les moindres détails, il lui avoua une nouvelle fois son grand amour pour elle. Son ami, fatigué de l'entendre encore clamer son admiration pour la jeune fille, s'écria.

-Mais va lui dire ça à elle ! Ca fait deux ans que tu baves sur elle. Au bout d'un moment, il faut que tu ailles la voir et que tu lui dises parce que ça peut plus durer là.

-Mais tu crois que c'est facile ? répliqua Malefoy. Son meilleur ami ne peut pas me voir, sa famille déteste la mienne et je sais même pas ce qu'elle pense de moi !

Louis lui répondit que tout ça n'avait aucune importance et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était sous son charme. Puis, voyant qu'il avait été un peu trop dur dans ses propos, il tenta de se rattraper en lui donnant des conseils pour la séduire, pour l'approcher mais Scorpius, visiblement intimidé et touché, changea de sujet en vitesse.

-L'arrivée des autres écoles me stress tellement.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une situation similaire. Scorpius avait un grand frère, Brutus, de un an son ainé, qui était à l'école de Durmstrang et Louis avait une grande sœur, Dominique, qui effectuait sa scolarité à Beauxbatons. Et les deux étaient susceptibles de débarquer à Poudlard dans moins de une semaine pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le premier en tant qu'assistant d'un candidat et la seconde en tant que participante.

Scorpius avait toujours eu une grande admiration pour son grand frère lorsqu'il était petit. Il représentait à l'époque la force, la virilité et était une sorte d'exemple pour lui. Mais ils s'étaient éloignés depuis l'entrée de Brutus à Durmstrang. Il avait changé, était devenu plus froid, plus dur. Il tenait des propos très critiques envers son père, qui désormais tolérait les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-mêlés, et faisait l'apologie de méthodes politiques radicales. Mais, même s'il était très différent du Serpentard d'un point de vue idéologique, il conservait tout de même une grande emprise sur lui.

Louis et Dominique, eux, s'entendaient très bien. Leur mère étant de Beauxbatons et leur père de Poudlard, ils avaient eu le choix entre les deux écoles mais leur décision contraire n'avait en aucun cas affecté leur relation et ils étaient très heureux de se retrouver à chaque vacance. Louis était partagé. A la fois il avait envie que sa grande sœur vienne à Poudlard pour la voir et lui faire découvrir le lieu dans lequel il vivait depuis des années mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette sa vie en danger en participant au Tournoi.

Les deux garçons évoquèrent leurs inquiétudes sur le chemin jusqu'au Trois Balais. Puis lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans leur auberge préféré, tous leurs doutes se dissipèrent et ils dégustèrent leur Bièraubeurre, le sourire au lèvre, dans la plus joyeuse des atmosphères.

Scorpius ne se doutait pas que l'insouciance et la tranquillité seraient bien vite balayés par la souffrance et le chaos.

 **CHAPITRE 5 DISPONIBLE**


	5. Albus : le mystérieux prodige

**Albus**

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient fait leur rentrée depuis désormais deux semaines et les candidats au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient censés débarquer ce soir. Tout le monde était très excité à l'idée de voir de nouvelles têtes ou d'en retrouver d'anciennes. Albus Potter, qui adorait découvrir de nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles personnes, avaient hâte d'accueillir d'autres jeunes sorciers de son âge. Avec Hugo, ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour laisser deux élèves de Durmstrang dormir dans leur chambre.

Albus était très épanoui à Poudlard, il s'entendait très bien avec ses amis, adorait les cours, qui commençaient à devenir plus concrets et plus vivants et venait d'être sélectionné pour être le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. De plus, il voyait Lily être très heureuse à Serpentard tout en restant entourée de personnes respectables tels que les jumeaux Dragonneau et Elia Brown, une jeune fille de Serpentard tout simplement adorable.

Albus Potter déjeunait dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis Rose, Hugo et Fred. Ils étaient en train de parler de l'arrivée imminente des candidats des deux autres écoles lorsque sa grande cousine Molly vint l'interrompre.

-Salut Albus. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Un peu surpris, ce dernier accepta évidemment. Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Albus s'imagina plein de choses dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il y a un problème ?

-Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis venue te proposer quelque chose d'important.

Le sang d'Albus ne fit qu'un tour. Allait-elle lui demander d'être son assistant ? Il savait qu'elle rêvait de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis qu'elle était petite et se doutait bien qu'elle candidaterait. Mais lorsque le Professeur McGonagall avait annoncé que les champions devaient être assistés d'un élève de troisième, quatrième ou cinquième année, le fils d'Harry Potter avait directement pensé que son grand frère James serait sollicité par sa cousine Molly. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que son choix puisse porter sur lui.

-Je vais déposer mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu et j'aimerais que tu sois mon associé, Albus. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Le garçon sourit. Il était très touché de la confiance que lui accordait la jeune femme. Il l'avait toujours apprécié même si leur différence d'âge faisait qu'il ne se parlait que rarement. Mais il admirait la grande vivacité d'esprit et le dynamisme de sa cousine. C'était une sorcière talentueuse et forte et il était convaincu qu'elle serait sélectionnée pour être la championne de Poudlard. Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'aider et prendre part à ce Tournoi.

Albus accepta sans la moindre hésitation et remercia Molly d'avoir pensé à lui.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? lui demanda-t-il par simple curiosité.

-Tu le sauras quand on sera tous les deux les grands vainqueurs, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Albus revint s'asseoir à côté de ses amis qui le harcelèrent pour savoir ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. Il voulait garder le secret jusqu'à l'annonce des champions choisis par la Coupe mais il ne put résister face à leur empressement. Il leur raconta, tout en leur demandant de n'en parler à personne, qu'elle voulait qu'il soit son associé et qu'ils remportent ensemble la compétition.

Tous furent ébahis. Comme Albus, ils étaient certains que Molly demanderait de l'aide à James. C'était le plus brillant de la maison, le garçon parfait qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais bien sûr, ils étaient heureux pour leur cousin et espéraient de tout leur cœur que Molly et lui soient choisis. Hugo était même un peu jaloux et enviait son ami mais il savait que dans cinq ans, normalement, il pourrait participer au Tournoi en tant que champion et il comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour être le grand vainqueur.

Ce dernier, ne voulant pas laisser Albus tirer la couverture sur lui, changea de sujet.

-Putain, il faut que je vous parle de Martin les gars.

Martin Olliver était en première année et Hugo était son tuteur. Il avait déjà attiré l'attention d'Albus lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor et depuis, tout Poudlard parlait de ses exploits. Il avait réussi à désarmer le professeur Shacklebolt dès le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il était parvenu à faire voler un hippogriffe et surtout, il s'était transformé en lion en cours de Métamorphose, sans l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il était parvenu à faire en deux semaines ce qu'aucun élève n'avait réussi en sept ans.

Depuis cet évènement, tout le monde le regardait avec admiration et peur. Etait-il un Animagus, un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser à volonté en un animal ? Tout portait à croire que oui, comme la nouvelle star de l'école avait répété sa transformation une deuxième fois dans les couloirs. Mais, sachant que devenir Animagus nécessitait des années de préparation et d'entrainement, cet évènement posait la question de l'origine et de l'identité de ce jeune garçon. Qui était ce Gryffondor surdoué et mystérieux capable de désarmer l'un des meilleurs sorciers au monde et de réaliser ce que si peu de grands sorciers pouvaient faire ?

-Il ne parle jamais, révéla Hugo. Même quand je lui pose une question, il me répond juste d'un simple « oui » et il continue à lire ses vieux bouquins. Il me méprise. Et je sais pas, je le sens pas ce mec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lit exactement ? s'intéressa Rose.

Hugo parut gêné, presque apeuré.

-Je ne peux pas le dire là comme ça.

-C'est grave ? chuchota Albus, voyant que son cousin ne voulait pas crier haut et fort les lectures de Martin.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait ou ne trainait aux alentours, Hugo leur avoua à voix basse le titre du livre que le jeune prodige lisait le soir avant de dormir : Pourquoi Voldemort a échoué.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Le mot Voldemort lui rappela l'histoire de son père et de ce maléfique Tom Jedusor qui voulait devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et régner sur le monde. Il était aujourd'hui vu comme un monstre et il ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucun élève de Poudlard de s'intéresser à lui. Que se passait-il dans la tête de ce petit garçon ? Etait-il fou ? Dangereux ? Ou simplement incroyablement doué et très curieux ?

Alors que le silence régnait autour de la table, Rose, fidèle à sa mère, Hermione Granger, exposa le fruit de ses recherches.

-Concernant les Animagus, j'ai regardé à la bibliothèque si des sorciers étaient déjà nés avec cette aptitude et à l'heure actuelle, un seul a été recensé.

-Qui ça ? demanda Fred.

-Salazar Serpentard. Dès son plus jeune âge, il était capable de se métamorphoser en serpent. Il n'est indiqué dans aucun livre qu'il ait passé les dix étapes nécessaires pour devenir un Animagus. Ses proches affirment qu'il est né avec ce don.

Voldemort et maintenant Salazar Serpentard… Cette information ne rassura pas Albus. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que confirmer ses inquiétudes. Quelque chose de très sombre, de très mystérieux se tramait autour de Martin. Et il avait très envie de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

 **CHAPITRE 6 DISPONIBLE**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos conseils, vos critiques en Review et à suivre mon histoire.

Quels sont les personnages que vous préférez, que vous détestez ? Comment voyez-vous la suite ?

Merci d'avance !


	6. Scorpius : l'arrivée des candidats

**Scorpius**

Scorpius Malefoy était assis seul dans sa chambre. Les candidats des écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons allaient faire leur grande entrée à Poudlard d'ici quelques minutes et le Serpentard n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin d'ici.

Il avait très peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de retrouver son grand frère avec lequel il avait eu une violente dispute pendant les vacances. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Louis. Mais cet évènement l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Ça s'était déroulé à la fin du moins d'aout, dans le manoir des Malefoy. Brutus venait d'avoir une altercation assez « agitée » après le repas avec son père, Drago. Selon le jeune garçon, l'ancien ennemi d'Harry Potter n'était qu'un bon à rien, un faible qui tolérait les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe. Brutus lui disait qu'il était une honte pour la famille, l'insultait de tous les noms tandis que Drago ne réagissait pas.

Scorpius avait été horrifié d'entendre cette conversation depuis sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son frère s'approcher, il sortit et l'agressa.

-Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? cria-t-il en le prenant par le col. C'est à cause des conneries que tu sors de ta bouche que le monde des sorciers a failli basculer dans les ténèbres il y a vingt ans. Alors arrête...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Brutus répliqua avec la même violence en le repoussant.

-Mais tu te voiles la face ! Vous vous voilez tous la face ! Même père pensait comme moi avant et je suis sûr que c'est encore le cas, c'est juste qu'il veut sauver sa peau et passer pour le sorcier exemplaire. Mais tout le monde sait que les Moldus sont des races inférieures qui encombrent la Terre, c'est juste que personne ne veut se l'avouer.

Scorpius, sous le choc après les propos tenus par son frère, ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Je te reconnais plus Brutus, tu… Je sais plus quoi penser de toi.

-Arrête tes bêtises gamin, tu es juste une mauviette qui a peur de ne pas penser comme les autres. Tu es allé à Poudlard juste pour faire comme père et mère et tu penses comme eux juste pour leur faire plaisir. Mais tu as vraiment fait le mauvais choix, puisqu'à Durmstrang, tout le monde ose dire ce qu'il pense et bizarrement, tout le monde pense pareil : il y a trop de moldus et il faut s'en débarrasser !

Cette dernière phrase fit sortir Scorpius de ses gonds et ce dernier poussa violemment son frère contre le mur. L'arrivée de Drago, qui interrompit en vitesse la dispute, empêcha Brutus de riposter. Mais depuis ce jour, les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole.

* * *

C'est pourquoi Scorpius appréhendait l'arrivée des candidats. Il craignait que son frère ait été choisi pour assister l'un des candidats. Mais aussi, il sentait que c'était Durmstrang qui l'avait transformé, qui lui avait inculqué cette haine du moldu et il avait peur que Poudlard se retrouve victime elle-aussi de la philosophie radicale de cette école.

Scorpius fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Louis Weasley qui entra à vive allure dans sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche. La cérémonie d'accueil va démarrer, il faut que tu sois là. Dépêche-toi !

Scorpius se leva péniblement, montrant à son ami son désaccord.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Vas-y, je te rejoindrai, essaya-t-il.

Mais Louis insista et tira le Malefoy en dehors de sa chambre. Puis il l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils s'y approchèrent, ils entendirent la voix de la directrice, le Professeur McGonagall.

-Je vous prie désormais d'accueillir les élèves de Beauxbatons et leur directrice Olympe Maxime !

Les deux Serpentard eurent juste le temps de s'asseoir à leur table en vitesse avant que la grande porte ne s'ouvre devant eux.

Ils virent alors une vingtaine d'élèves, transpirant de joie de vivre, vêtus d'une robe et d'une cape bleues claires, rentrer en dansant et en chantant, dans la pièce mythique de Poudlard. Derrière eux se trouvait une femme plutôt âgée de très grande taille : la directrice de l'école.

Scorpius reconnut une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui ressemblait beaucoup à Louis et aux autres cousins Weasley. Il en déduisit que c'était surement Dominique, la sœur de son camarade. Son hypothèse fut validée rapidement puisqu'elle lâcha un grand sourire en direction du meilleur ami de Scorpius.

« La chance » pensa-t-il. Il savait que Louis s'entendait à merveille avec elle et qu'il serait très content de passer une année en sa compagnie.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue aux vingt-deux élèves qui ont fait le voyage pour venir jusqu'à nous, continua McGonagall pendant que les nouveaux arrivants s'asseyaient sur des bancs en face de la table des professeurs. Il y a donc parmi eux onze candidats au Tournoi ainsi que leur associé respectif. J'espère que vous leur ferez un excellent accueil.

Après les applaudissements qui suivirent le discours de la directrice de Poudlard, Scorpius se tourna vers le Weasley et lui demanda si sa sœur était bien là. Ce dernier acquiesça en souriant discrètement.

-Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle me manquait déjà. Par contre, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas sélectionnée par la Coupe de Feu. J'aurais trop peur pour elle…

Le fils de Drago Malefoy rassura Louis en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait qu'une chance sur onze d'être sélectionnée et que même si elle l'était, avec les mesures de sécurité, elle ne craindrait absolument rien. « Par contre, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il faut redouter, c'est Durmstrang » se dit Scorpius dans sa tête, effrayé de savoir que des élèves de cette sombre école, et peut-être son grand frère, allaient être dans Poudlard d'ici quelques instants.

Une dizaine de minutes après l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbatons, Minerva McGonagall se leva de sa chaise puis reprit la parole.

-Merci désormais d'accueillir les élèves de Durmstrang et leur nouveau directeur Andreï Plokho !

La porte s'ouvrit et un immense froid s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves entrèrent, le regard dur et la posture droite. Ils étaient habillés d'une robe et d'une cape rouges comme le sang et d'une fourrure très épaisse. Ils marchèrent en rang deux par deux, tels des militaires, jusqu'au banc qu'il leur était destiné. Ils étaient suivis de près par leur directeur, un homme de très grande taille, avec un très gros nez et des yeux noirs. Il semblait aussi froid que ses élèves et inspirait méfiance et peur.

Scorpius aperçut directement son grand frère au milieu du rang, à côté d'un autre garçon. Il était bien là, à sa plus grande déception. Il avait toujours sa chevelure blonde et son air arrogant qui n'avait pas manqué au Serpentard. Celui-ci était dépité. Il ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins ici, à Poudlard.

Depuis plus de deux ans, il s'était attaché à montrer qu'il n'était pas comme le fut son père : un garçon capricieux et orgueilleux. Il avait montré à certains Weasley, tels que Louis, Rose et plus récemment Lily, que les Malefoy n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. L'arrivée de Brutus allait tout changer. Ils allaient entendre son ton orgueilleux et ses déclarations racistes et ils allaient naturellement l'assimiler à Scorpius.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, McGonagall rappela à toutes les règles du Tournoi.

-Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour déposer votre nom et celui de votre associé dans la Coupe du Feu, expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet magique qui se tenait devant elle. Toute personne n'ayant pas l'âge requis et n'ayant pas un assistant avec l'âge requis se verra interdit de Tournoi. Demain soir, ici, à la même heure, la Coupe désignera les trois champions sous les yeux du Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale Monsieur Frédéric Villemain qui nous rejoindra dans la journée. Je souhaite donc une bonne nuit à tous car n'oubliez pas : la nuit porte conseil, et vous en aurez bien besoin !

Sur ce, tous les élèves se levèrent pour applaudir et acclamer la directrice de Poudlard. Certains sifflaient, criaient de joie et d'excitation. Tous semblaient heureux de vivre avec leurs amis, leur famille (pour les plus chanceux) ce moment magique. Tous sauf les élèves de Durmstrang, qui étaient restés assis, impassibles, et qui n'avaient bougé d'un millimètre.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Scorpius n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination. C'était une réalité : Durmstrang n'était pas une école comme les autres et était replongée dans ses mauvais travers. L'arrivée d'Anreï Plokho à sa tête n'y était pas pour rien.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en Review !

 **CHAPITRE 7 DISPONIBLE**


	7. Albus : une journée à Poudlard

**Albus**

Albus avait vécu une matinée riche en émotions.

Il avait commencé par faire visiter Poudlard avec Hugo aux deux élèves de Durmstrang qu'ils accueillaient dans leur chambre : Vladimir Bounk et Nikola Trev. Vladimir était un élève de dernière année au sourire malicieux et au physique robuste et Nikola était son associé en cinquième année.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas très bavards. Ils répondaient simplement aux questions que leur posaient Albus et Hugo sans chercher à approfondir la conversation. Seul le plus vieux avait demandé aux deux Gryffondors à l'issue de la visite qui étaient leurs parents et quelles étaient leurs origines. Ils avaient été surpris de cette question et quand ils leur avaient répondu que c'était les célèbres Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, les deux élèves de Durmstrang avaient semblés être offensés. Nikola s'était approché d'Albus et de Hugo.

-Vos parents pensent avoir sauvé le monde mais en réalité ils l'ont condamné, cracha-t-il.

-Tu peux dire adieu à la Sang-de-Bourbe qui te sert de mère, avait rajouté Vladimir en pointant du doigt le rouquin, avant de partir avec son assistant.

Albus avait observé la réaction de son cousin : il était sous le choc, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. La seule fois où il avait entendu parler de « sang-de-bourbe », c'était en cours d'histoire de la magie, lorsqu'ils étudiaient les époques les plus sombres traversées par les sorciers. Quand les Né-Moldus devenus sorciers étaient vus comme des monstres qu'il fallait éliminer en vitesse.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, avait conclu le fils d'Harry Potter en les regardant partir sans rien faire.

Ce n'était pas tout. Le Gryffondor avait également surpris une conversation entre deux élèves de Durmstrang dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Il est là, je l'ai reconnu, affirma le premier d'un ton grave.

-Moi aussi, répliqua le second. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse vite de lui. Il sait absolument tout de nous. Et quand ils verront à quel point il est puissant, ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche.

-Il faut aller en parler aux autres et à Plokho.

Albus n'avait pas pu écouter la suite de la conversation, les deux jeunes hommes s'étant éloignés de lui. Il avait simplement réussi à entendre des morceaux de phrases : « …jamais vu un Sang-de-Bourbe… », « …à Gryffondor… », « … a été renvoyé… ».

Ce qu'il avait entendu avait beaucoup inquiété et interrogé le jeune homme. Qui était donc celui dont il parlait ? Que savait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se tramait à Durmstrang ? Pourquoi cette haine envers les « Sang-de-Bourbe » ? Etaient-ils désormais en danger à Poudlard ?

Et pour finir, il avait aperçu à la fin de son cours de Métamorphose Rose et Scorpius en train de parler ensemble. Elle riait à ses blagues, lui touchait l'épaule, semblait se confier à lui. Albus avait remarqué le regard avec lequel sa cousine admirait le Serpentard. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du fils de l'homme que ses parents avaient détesté toute leur enfance. Voir Rose avec lui l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il avait déjà perdu sa petite sœur Lily, qui était partie à Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas que son pilier à Poudlard s'éloigne aussi de lui. Surtout pas pour trainer avec Scorpius Malefoy.

* * *

A midi, il déjeuna avec Rose, Hugo, Fred, Kate et Lily. Il en profita pour leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec Hugo.

-Il faut en parler à la directrice tout de suite ! s'exclama Rose, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement touchée de l'insulte prononcée à l'égard de sa mère.

-Mais ça servira à quoi ? riposta son frère Hugo. McGonagall ne peut rien faire, elle a aucun pouvoir sur eux. Seul leur directeur peut les punir et sachant qu'il est encore plus effrayant que ses élèves…

Kate, qui d'habitude restait à l'écart des conversations, donna son avis avec fermeté, à la surprise de ses camarades.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester là à rien faire. Une vingtaine de jeunes hommes racistes et dangereux viennent d'entrer à Poudlard et même si on ne sait pas vraiment quelles sont leurs intentions, je veux pas risquer que notre merveilleuse école devienne Durmstrang Bis. Alors il faut qu'on agisse. Vite et bien.

Albus fut impressionné. Cette fille dégageait une telle force. C'était à la fois de la sagesse et de la puissance. Il valida les propos de la jeune fille d'un signe de la tête.

-Il faut que tout le monde soit au courant de la menace. On ne peut pas lutter que tous les six. Il faut en parler à James, à Molly, à tous les préfets de chaque maison pour qu'ils préviennent chaque élève, proposa Fred.

-Les gars, ce ne sont que des suppositions, répondit Hugo. On a juste entendu des choses et on en a tiré des conclusions. Si ça se trouve, avec Albus, on est juste tombés sur les deux pires ordures de Durmstrang et les autres sont des sorciers normaux, avec des idées normales et un comportement normal. On ne peut pas alerter tout Poudlard de quelque chose dont on est même pas sûr.

-Crois-moi Hug', ce n'est pas juste eux deux, affirma Rose.

Elle se justifia en expliquant ensuite à ses amis la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Scorpius Malefoy ce matin. Il lui avait avoué avoir un frère qui étudiait à Durmstrang : un certain Brutus. Il était d'ailleurs arrivé à Poudlard hier soir. Ce dernier aurait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée dans l'école à la sombre réputation. Il serait devenu un garçon prétentieux, froid et agressif (« comme tous les Malefoy » pensa Albus). Cet été, il aurait tenu des propos insultants et menaçants à l'égard des Né-Moldus, tout en expliquant que tous ses amis de Durmstrang étaient d'accord avec lui.

Albus ne sut pas quoi dire. La menace était donc réelle. Poudlard était vraiment en danger.

-Je vais en parler à James, lâcha-t-il à ses amis avant de partir assister au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en compagnie de Rose.

* * *

Le cours se passa très bien. Albus adorait cette matière. Elle était vivante, variée et surtout, elle lui semblait utile, contrairement aux cours de potions, par exemple, pendant lesquels il apprenait des choses qu'ils ne lui serviront plus dans cinq ans. Son rêve était de devenir Auror et par conséquent, il se devait d'exceller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était d'ailleurs le meilleur de sa génération à ce cours, même meilleur que sa cousine Rose qui le battait pourtant dans toutes les autres matières.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient abordé avec le professeur Shacklebolt le thème des Détraqueurs. C'était des créatures des ténèbres qui se nourrissaient de la joie humaine, et provoquaient par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouvait à proximité. Le seul moyen de les repousser était le sortilège du Patronus. Le père d'Albus lui en avait un peu parlé lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais il s'était représenté dans son esprit une petite créature pas plus grosse qu'une araignée, pas une sorte de démon de taille humaine.

Après le cours, Albus alla se préparer pour le repas de ce soir au cours duquel la Coupe de Feu allait révéler le nom des participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le stress commençait à monter pour le jeune garçon.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans sa chambre, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Vladimir Bounk qui lança un regard noir.

-J'espère que toi et ta cousine, vous serez sélectionnés par la Coupe. Je me ferai un malin plaisir à l'humilier.

-Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elle, répliqua Albus. Elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi si tu as la chance d'être le champion de Durmstrang. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une chance.

Vladimir lui répondit par un sourire forcé et quitta la pièce en lui adressant un violent coup d'épaule au passage.

Albus Potter se doucha, enfila sa cape rouge au couleur de Gryffondor et attendit des heures que Hugo finisse de se préparer avant d'aller avec lui dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit aux côtés de Molly bien sûr. Il voulait être avec elle pour ce moment, quel qu'en soit son issue. Il voyait bien qu'elle était très angoissée, terrifiée par les résultats qui tomberont d'ici quelques minutes.

-Tu es la meilleure, lui glissa-t-il pour la rassurer. Ils ne peuvent prendre que toi.

La Professeur McGonagall, entourée d'Olympe Maxime et d'Andreï Plokho, se leva.

-Bonsoir à tous. Le jour que vous attendez tant est arrivé. D'ici quelques minutes, la Coupe de Feu désignera les trois champions des trois écoles de magie. Ils seront invités avec leur assistant respectif à se regrouper dans la pièce voisine située derrière la table des professeurs. Bonne chance à tous les candidats !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce Chapitre 7 !

J'espère qu'il vous a beaucoup plu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en Review, qu'il soit positif ou négatif


	8. Molly : la Coupe de Feu

**Molly**

Molly Weasley était assise entre son cousin Albus Potter et sa meilleure amie Octavia Jordan. Ils faisaient tout pour la rassurer mais rien n'y faisait : elle avait très peur. A la fois de ne pas être sélectionnée pour participer au Tournoi et à la fois de l'être.

Si son nom ne sortait pas de la Coupe, Molly serait dévastée. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était son rêve depuis toujours. Elle avait travaillé dur pour être la meilleure de Poudlard et augmenter ses chances d'être choisie pour être la championne de son école. Toutes ces années n'auraient servi à rien.

Si, au contraire, la coupe la choisissait, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'événement. Etait-elle prête à surmonter les dangereuses épreuves qui l'attendrait en cas de sélection ? Etait-elle réellement capable de remporter la compétition ?

Molly était en train de penser à tous ces doutes qui l'habitaient lorsque la voix de la professeure McGonagall l'interrompit.

-Bonsoir à tous. Le jour que vous attendez tant est arrivé. D'ici quelques minutes, la Coupe de Feu désignera les trois champions des trois écoles de magie. Ils seront invités avec leur assistant respectif à se regrouper dans la pièce voisine située derrière la table des professeurs. Bonne chance à tous les candidats !

La directrice de Poudlard se dirigea vers la coupe qui se trouvait en face d'elle. L'objet magique était plutôt petit mais arrivait à sa poitrine à cause de son grand socle. Il émettait une lueur bleue très intense, presque aveuglante. Les autres lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et tout le monde fixa la coupe.

Baguette à la main, McGonagall effectua quelques mouvements et la couleur changea. Molly aperçut un petit bout de papier surgir de la fumée désormais rouge. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Après avoir pris un peu de hauteur, il se dirigea droit vers la directrice. Elle tendit sa main pour l'attraper mais elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de trébucher (sûrement à cause de son vieil âge) alors que le papier tomba par terre sous ses yeux. Elle se pencha lentement et douloureusement en avant pour le ramasser sous les rires d'une partie de l'assemblée. Molly, bien qu'angoissé, esquissa un sourire. La professeure se releva et approcha le papier de la lumière redevenue bleue, pour lire les noms du candidat et de son assistant. Molly cessa de respirer.

-Le premier champion, ou plutôt devrais-je dire la première championne de cette édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, s'écria-t-elle, nous vient tout droit de Beauxbatons ! Il s'agit de Eléonore Basquin, qui sera assisté par Pierre Landre !

Molly reprit son souffle. Elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de connaitre la décision de la Coupe de Feu.

Tous les élèves de Beauxbatons se levèrent pour applaudir leur championne et son associé. Une jeune fille s'avança, suivie d'un garçon plus jeune. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle annexe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eléonore, toute rouge, paraissait très gênée que toute la salle ait les yeux rivés sur elle.

-Détend toi beauté ! cria une voix venant de la table de Serdaigle.

Alors que les deux élèves de Beauxbatons gagnèrent la pièce voisine en compagnie de leur directrice, Olympe Maxime, Minerva McGonagall effectua de nouveau un mouvement de baguette et un deuxième parchemin sortit des flammes.

Cette fois-ci, la directrice de Poudlard parvint à l'attraper en l'air.

-Le champion de Durmstrang est Vladimir Bounk et son associé est Nikola Trev !

Après de brefs applaudissements de la part des élèves de Durmstrang, deux élèves se levèrent et marchèrent avec détermination.

-Il faut qu'on les batte, souffla Albus à Molly.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne pensait désormais plus qu'à une chose : à ce petit bout de papier qui sortirait d'ici quelques instants de la Coupe et qui déterminerait si oui ou non elle serait la championne de Poudlard.

La tension fut palpable au sein de la Grande Salle lorsque la professeure McGonagall fit sortir le troisième bout de papier de la Coupe de feu. Chaque élève de Poudlard avait son favori. A Gryffondor, tout le monde supportait Molly tout comme l'intégralité des élèves de Poufsouffle étaient derrière son copain Finn Beal mais à Serpentard et à Serdaigle, les élèves étaient partagés entre deux prétendants de leur maison.

Le parchemin prit tout son temps pour finir dans la paume de McGonagall. Molly put observer un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu'elle lut le nom du troisième et dernier champion.

-Celui ou celle qui représentera Poudlard cette année est à Gryffondor ! s'exclama la professeure. Il s'agit de Molly Weasley II qui pourra compter sur l'aide de son associé : Albus Potter !

Molly n'en crut pas ses oreilles : elle était officiellement la championne de Poudlard ! Elle allait réaliser son rêve en participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient avaient sauté de joie. Albus, Octavia et tous ses amis de Gryffondor s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle pour la prendre dans leur bras. Mais sur le coup Molly ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, elle était sous le choc, elle pensait seulement à ce qui l'attendait et elle était plus déterminée que jamais à remporter la compétition.

Albus lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle voisine sous les applaudissements de tous les Gryffondors. Molly savoura ce moment. Elle était encouragée, admirée et félicitée par tous ses amis.

McGonagall l'intercepta en chemin pour lui accorder une brève accolade et lui souffla un petit mot à l'oreille.

-Je voulais que ce soit toi. Je crois en toi.

La jeune fille fut flattée par cette déclaration. Même la directrice était derrière elle ! Elle la suivit jusqu'à la pièce où les informations sur le tournoi allaient être données.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, Molly découvrit un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des vieux portraits étaient accrochés au mur, quelques coupes étaient placées sur les étagères et le Choixpeau Magique était également suspendu sur un meuble. La championne de Poudlard remarqua un miroir au fond de la pièce. Etait-ce le miroir de risèd dont ils avaient parlé en classe l'année dernière ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, doté d'une moustache, réclama l'attention de tous.

-Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Frédéric Villemain, je suis le Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et je tenais tout d'abord à vous féliciter d'avoir été choisis par la Coupe de Feu pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Comme vous le savez, il s'agit d'un évènement très dangereux qui mettra votre vie en péril. Et il est désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Toutefois, je vous invite à la plus grande des prudences. Les dernières éditions se sont déroulées pour le mieux, personne n'a été blessé et l'ambiance était simplement magique. Donc je compte sur vous pour en faire autant, voire mieux.

La professeure McGonagall continua.

-Concernant les modalités du Tournoi, il se déroulera en trois étapes, comme la tradition le veut. Je ne peux pas dire vous en dire plus mais sachez que réussir une épreuve vous apportera un avantage conséquent pour la suivante.

-Les assistants auront pour rôle de vous aider, expliqua Villemain, par n'importe quel moyen : en faisant des recherches, en s'informant auprès de professeurs, en préparant les affaires qui vous seront utiles. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'agir pendant les épreuves, c'est-à-dire de lancer un sort ou je ne sais quoi. Par contre, ils peuvent communiquer avec vous pour vous guider.

Le petit homme parla encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, énonçant l'interminable règlement du tournoi que personne n'écoutait. Puis les champions et leur assistant furent invités à rentrer dans leur chambre pour se coucher.

Sur le chemin vers le dortoir de Gryffondor, Vladimir Bounk et son associé interpellèrent Molly et Albus.

-Tu seras probablement la première Weasley que je tuerai, s'écria le champion de Durmstrang, tout sourire.

Molly avait entendu parler du comportement des élèves de cette école mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en était la cible. Elle répondit toutefois avec une grande finesse.

-Tu ne seras pas le premier garçon que j'humilie par contre, affirma-t-elle calmement.

Vladimir lui lança un regard noir et sortit sa baguette.

-Je peux t'éliminer en une seconde, la menaça-t-il en la brandissant devant elle, alors je te conseille de…

-Tout le monde saura que c'est toi, le coupa Albus. D'ailleurs, Vladimir, j'ai une petite question pour toi : tu connais le mot de passe du dortoir ?

Ce dernier ne parut pas comprendre. Il fit un « non » de la tête.

-Bonne nuit alors ! s'exclama le fils d'Harry Potter avant de lancer un « Locomotor Mortis » à l'égard du champion qui s'écroula au sol.

Moly fit de même avec son associé Nikola et les deux Gryffondors partirent en courant. Ils devaient arriver avant les deux élèves de Durmstrang, victimes d'un sortilège les empêchant de marcher, pour ne pas qu'ils dorment dans la chambre d'Albus et de Hugo.

-Personnellement, je n'avais pas très envie de passer la nuit à côté de quelqu'un qui voulait ma mort, glissa Albus à sa cousine.


	9. Albus : la Professeure McGonagall

**Albus**

Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe du bureau du Professeur McGonagall, Molly et Albus se contentèrent de toquer à sa porte.

Elle ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, le visage fermé.

-Entrez.

Mal à l'aise, les deux élèves de Griffondor obéirent en vitesse.

-Vous vous doutez surement de la raison de votre convocation, dit la directrice de Poudlard d'un ton tranchant.

Molly et Albus hochèrent la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Deux élèves de Durmstrang, vos concurrents pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui plus est, sont venus, avec leur directeur, se plaindre de votre comportement. D'après eux, vous leur auriez lancé le sortilège Locomotor Mortis hier soir après la cérémonie. C'est vrai ?

Les deux cousins se regardèrent. Albus se rendait à présent compte des conséquences que pourraient avoir leurs actes sur leur avenir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Professeure, répondit Molly. Mais nous…

-Il n'y pas de « mais » qui tienne Weasley. C'est inadmissible ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Si ça arrive aux oreilles du directeur de la coopération magique, cela pourrait très mal tourner. Pour vous et pour moi, si je ne vous sanctionne pas.

Albus avait envie de pleurer, de tout casser. Il avait été tellement heureux que Molly et lui aient été sélectionnés par la Coupe de Feu. Et tout allait s'écrouler. A cause d'un simple sort, à cause de deux imbéciles, à cause de lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Contrairement à lui, Molly ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire et laisser cette histoire gâcher ses rêves de toujours.

-Professeur, pouvez-vous simplement écouter nos explications ?

-Puisque vous êtes là.

La jeune sorcière lui raconta avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, sans mentir, ni exagérer : l'insulte, la provocation… Albus rajouta ce qu'il avait entendu des élèves de Durmstrang en général et lui fit part des inquiétudes que lui et ses amis partageaient.

La Professeur McGonagall changea d'humeur au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Elle n'était désormais plus en colère mais semblait inquiète.

-Je vois, répondit-elle, le regard vide, quelques instants après que Molly et Albus aient fini leur discours. Je comprends mieux.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Molly Weasley.

-Toutefois, continua la directrice, la violence ne résout rien. Surtout face à la violence. Vos parents sont bien placés pour le savoir. Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler avant. Malgré les circonstances très atténuantes, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner.

Le cœur d'Albus se mit à battre à mille à l'heure. « Tout sauf une interdiction de participer au Tournoi », pensa-t-il fort dans sa tête. C'était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

-Nous sommes terriblement désolés, dit Molly d'un ton grave.

-Je sais Weasley, je sais. Je vais me montrer gentille avec vous. Vous aurez simplement deux heures de retenue avec chacun des professeurs de Poudlard. Et s'il se passe un incident de plus, vous serez à la fois exclu du Tournoi mais également renvoyé de Poudlard. Je vous donne une deuxième chance mais il n'y aura pas de troisième. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Vous pouvez y aller, conclut-t-elle après que les deux élèves aient acquiescé.

« Deux heures de retenue avec chacun des professeurs de Poudlard seulement ! ». Albus était très heureux de s'en sortir si bien. L'aventure pouvait continuer et il était bien décidé à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête plus.

Il se demanda toutefois si Minerva McGonagall se serait montrée aussi clémente s'il n'avait pas été le fils du grand Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau, Molly le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai tellement eu peur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait pas pouvoir participer au Tournoi. Je m'en serais tellement voulu. On ne doit absolument pas entrer dans leur jeu et recommencer car comme Professeur McGonagall l'a dit, nous serons renvoyés au moindre faux pas.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur… Maintenant qu'elle est au courant pour Durmstrang, il nous faut nous concentrer à fond sur le Tournoi. Je vais commencer à faire des recherches sur toutes les épreuves qui ont été organisées lors des dernières éditions, cela nous donnera des pistes de réflexion. Je pensais aussi demander conseil à quelques professeurs.

-Tu es vraiment parfait Albus. Je sens qu'on va former une sacrée équipe.

Il sourit. Elle avait complètement raison. Ils avaient tout pour gagner : une bonne cohésion, des compétences complémentaires et une confiance en l'autre inébranlable.

Il était vraiment très heureux à l'idée de vivre le Tournoi avec Molly. Mais il était par-dessus tout préoccupé par Durmstrang. Même la Professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas maitriser la situation. Il aurait aimé qu'elle les rassure, qu'elle leur dise de ne pas s'inquiéter. Au contraire, sa réaction n'a fait qu'empirer les choses dans la tête d'Albus.

Il était désormais persuadé que Poudlard courait à nouveau un grand danger et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père aurait su quoi faire, sa mère aurait su quoi faire, son oncle et sa tante auraient su quoi faire. Mais lui se sentait incapable d'agir.

Il suivit Molly dans les escaliers. Elle lui parlait de Quidditch mais Albus ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il se contentait d'hocher la tête lorsqu'elle se retournait pour le regarder.

Sa cousine était bien trop occupée à penser au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour l'aider. Il devait vite en parler à son grand frère James. En espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir été choisi par Molly à sa place…


	10. Lily : une journée à Poudlard

**Lily**

Lily se sentait tellement bien à Poudlard. Elle attendait depuis des années d'y rentrer et avait eu terriblement peur d'être déçue pendant les jours qui précédaient la rentrée. Au contraire, elle avait tout de suite adoré l'atmosphère de l'école qui était encore mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Comme son frère lui avait conseillé, elle avait laissé le Choixpeau Magique choisir la maison à laquelle elle appartiendrait à sa place et elle ne regrettait absolument pas son choix.

La maison de Serpentard était bien différente de celle de l'époque de ses parents. La majorité des élèves étaient gentils et respectueux. Bien sûr, l'ambition, la malice constituaient encore les valeurs de la maison mais très peu d'élèves de Serpentard se montraient hautains et se pensaient supérieurs aux élèves des autres maisons.

Lily passait son temps avec Lysander Dragonneau, l'un des deux fils de Luna Loovegood. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours et l'adorait, comme son frère jumeau Lorcan (qui lui avait atterri à Serdaigle).

Elle s'était également liée d'amitié avec Elia Brown, une jeune fille qui elle-aussi était en première année à Serpentard. Bien que parfois pas très futée, Elia était une fille très drôle et très sympathique. Lily adorait sa compagnie.

A Serpentard, elle avait également rejoint son cousin : Louis Weasley. Avant son arrivée à Poudlard, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tellement de cousins que c'était difficile d'avoir des affinités avec tous. Mais, depuis toute petite, elle avait senti qu'il était différent des autres Weasley, un peu plus en retrait lors des repas de famille, à la fois timide et intimidant. Il semblait dégager un charme naturel, « surement issu de ses origines Vélanes » s'était dit Lily.

Mais elle semblait redécouvrir Louis à Poudlard. Il paraissait très épanoui à Serpentard. Il était toujours très enthousiaste, très souriant et avait avec lui une bande d'amis qu'il avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup : les jumelles Langdam, Charles Lowmore et Scorpius Malefoy. Elle les appelait avec Lysander « Les 5 doigts de la main » car ils étaient souvent ensemble.

Scorpius Malefoy était un garçon adorable. Bien différent de la description de son père Drago que lui faisait chaque Noël son oncle Ron. Il avait accueilli très chaleureusement Lily. Cette dernière sentait, malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer au gens, qu'il était profondément brisé. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place à Poudlard. Surement avait-il du mal à porter sur ses épaules les actes qu'avait fait sa famille pendant la Grande Guerre…

La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était qu'elle s'éloignait doucement mais surement de ses frères Albus et James et de son cousin et meilleur ami Hugo. N'étant ni dans la même maison, ni de la même année qu'elle, Lily ne les croisait que très rarement. Bien sûr, elle était à chaque fois ravie de les voir dans les couloirs, de prendre de leurs nouvelles, d'entendre les blagues de James et les conseils d'Albus. Mais ses moments ne duraient souvent qu'un instant et chacun devait retourner à leurs occupations. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré être à Griffondor avec tous ses frères et cousins, ses amis de toujours. Puis, elle était tellement bien à Serpentard qu'elle oubliait très vite cette idée.

Si elle adorait les moments qu'elle passait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ce que Lily préférait, c'était les cours et uniquement les cours qui nécessitaient l'utilisation de sa baguette magique. Les cours d'histoire de la magie l'ennuyaient, les cours de botanique et de potions l'endormaient mais elles se passionnaient pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose.

Aujourd'hui était une très belle journée. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la fin de l'été mais il faisait encore beau temps. Lily était surtout très heureuse car elle avait aujourd'hui cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Shaklebolt et cours de Sortilèges avec le Professeur Flitwick.

Au premier cours de la journée avec Filius Flitwick, elle s'assit comme d'habitude à côté de Lysander Dragonneau et Elia Brown. Lorcan, le jumeau de Lysander, était avec de sympathiques camarades de Serdaigle juste derrière eux.

Après quelques instants de brouhahas, le professeur de petite taille prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur un nouveau sortilège que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : le maléfice du saucisson ! Mais avant, revoyons quelques minutes le premier sortilège que je vous ai enseigné la semaine dernière : la lévitation.

Un par un, chacun des élèves devait, sous les regards attentifs de leurs camarades, faire voler leur manuel à l'aide de l'incantation : « Wingardium Leviosa ».

Avant le tour des Serpentard, les élèves de Poufsouffle s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de succès. Ce fut ensuite à Lysander de faire une démonstration à la classe. Lily savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal avec les sortilèges, même s'il refusait bien évidemment de l'admettre.

Elle le vit se concentrer au maximum. « Wingardium Leviosa ! » prononça-t-il bien fort en faisant tourner maladroitement sa baguette. Et rien ne se produisit. Il reessayait une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, avec le même geste mais en criant à chaque fois plus fort la formule magique.

-Putain ! Ma baguette doit avoir un problème ! abandonna-t-il.

-Moins 10 points pour Serpentard pour usage de gros mots, dit Flitwic d'une ton neutre.

Lily lança un regard à son ami Lysander. Elle était à la fois compatissante car il n'était vraiment pas doué en Sortilèges mais elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison.

Mais elle se reconcentra rapidement : c'était à elle de faire ses preuves.

Elle repensa dans sa tête au geste précis qu'elle devait effectuer : lever et tourner la baguette, le poignet souple. Puis elle se souvint qu'il fallait bien accentuer le son « gar » de la formule.

Elle regarda fixement l'objet, récita correctement l'incantation avec un geste parfait. Le bouquin s'éleva doucement en l'air. Il suivait désormais les indications données par la baguette de Lily. Elle le fit monter dans les airs, aller à droite, à gauche, puis le posa délicatement sur le bureau du Professeur.

Une partie des élèves l'applaudirent.

-Bravo ! Vous semblez aussi douée que ne l'était votre grand-mère Lily Potter dont vous avez hériteé du prénom ! Plus 10 points pour Serpentard !

Lily sourit. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on la compare à son père mais cette référence à sa grand-mère, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais qu'on lui avait décrit comme une jeune femme exceptionnelle, qui a sauvé le monde par l'amour qu'elle a porté à son fils, lui fit plaisir.

Après elle, son ami Elia Brown réussit à faire décoller timidement son livre. Lorcan Dragonneau fit beaucoup mieux que son frère car il parvint à faire monter le bouquin de Sortilèges jusqu'au plafond. Mais il eut beaucoup plus de mal à le faire descendre…

Personne ne réussit à égaler la performance de Lily. Personne sauf Martin Ollivier.

Elle l'avait déjà vu désarmer le professeur Shacklebolt au premier cours, monter sur un Hyppogriffe et surtout se transformer en Lion en cours de Métamorphose. Elle ne fut donc pas vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle le vit diriger son manuel de Sortilèges sans même prononcer une parole et sans se servir de sa baguette magique. Elle ne fut pas surprise mais elle fut rouge de colère.

Elle était une Serpentard, elle aimait être la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et avoir l'attention sur elle. Elle avait dû hériter des traits de son grand-père James… Le voir ainsi réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et réaliser des choses que personne n'avait jamais faites avant la rendait hors-d 'elle.

Cette fois, personne n'applaudit. Les élèves étaient tous en grande admiration devant son talent. Mais ils étaient aussi un peu effrayés devant cette si grande facilité à se servir de la magie.

Le professeur Flitwick était, lui aussi, ébahi devant cette réalisation. Il ne savait quoi dire.

-Bon et bien… Bravo ! Je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier de votre âge réaliser un Sortilège Informulée de Lévitation… Et encore moins sans se servir de sa baguette. Très peu en sont capables, vous savez, Mr Ollivier… Et bien, euh, plus 20 points pour Griffondor.

A la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui, il devait réaliser un travail commun sur les loups-garous.

Dans une volonté de rassemblement entre les maisons, le professeur Schacklebolt constitua aléatoirement les groupes en prenant qu'il y ait un élève de chaque maison dans toutes les équipes.

Ainsi, Lily se retrouva avec un bon ami de Lorcan Lysander, Harry Molton, de Serdaigle, un certain Joe Ingles de Poufsouffle et avec Martin Ollivier. Elle allait donc devoir travailler avec le petit génie et elle ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser.

Elle avait peur qu'il tire encore la couverture sur lui mais elle était aussi curieuse de savoir qui cachait derrière ce visage froid.

Au début, il ne parla que très peu. C'était Harry et elle qui étaient à l'initiative, qui menaient un peu le groupe. Puis, Martin, doucement, s'ouvrit peu à peu à eux.

Ils travaillèrent sérieusement quelques dizaines de minutes puis leur concentration se dissipa.

-Vous avez hâte d'assister à la première épreuve ? demanda Joe à ses camarades.

Ils répondirent tous avec une plus ou moins grande excitation. Lily remarqua que Martin semblait très intéressé par le Tournoi.

-Vous pensez que c'est Molly qui va gagner ? les interrogea-t-elle.

-Elle a aucune chance face à Bounk, répondit fermement Marti . Il est capable de tout pour gagner et il ne reculera devant rien.

Lily l'observa fixement. Il semblait sûr de lui.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Dis à ta cousine d'être très prudente. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Lily ne répondit pas. Plus personne n'osa parler. Ils se penchèrent de nouveau sur les loups-garous et aucun n'osa aborder à nouveau le sujet.

Mais Lily n'était pas prête à oublier les paroles du Griffondor. Elle était bien déterminée à savoir pourquoi Molly était en danger et surtout, comment Martin était au courant de tout ça. Quelque chose ne tournait pas à Poudlard et elle avait très envie de découvrir quoi.


End file.
